pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pulse daemon
Re: User Highlights Thank's for the Update, but what are the user highlights? Magical Messages Your messages are not anymore magical D: I'm TheToxic and IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR 14:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) The author of this talk-page is stupid! (Geez, such a mean header) Yes, I have been doing some maintenance stuff recently. I have been planning this stuff for a while, and after I finish school today I'll be able to do more. I left a comment on your forum thing. I just woke up, so it isn't that amazing. Feel free to do something for the news. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 21:51, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Archive? I barely have 30 messages! Signature You will never take me from my precious! NEVER!!! D: I never noticed your previous message, Maz's distracted me. I prefer to archive at around 50-70. I never noticed Gat's inactivity, I should pay more attention to our user editing patterns >.> I'm curious as of when Smil was going to do whatever he was planning on doing. Now that I think about it, I might do it this weekend. Might. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and it appears that my signature has released itself from my template. Darn. I don't visit other wikis, so I wouldn't know. Perhaps this discussion would be better on the forums? WB! Welcome back Pulse! Magma Masher (talk) 13:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Those Dishes Are they squeeky clean? Busy life, eh? You might as well keep the Inactive template on :P 06:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Nuts Sorry, I promise to never have a vacation that long again D: Sigh It's always sad to see that template go up on a user page. You've done a lot for Patapedia, and many people will appreciate your contributions. Hopefully you'll be able to stop by every so often. I bid you farewell, for now. 04:35, September 26, 2012 (UTC) You'll be back They always come back. plz make me a custom signature :DGMken (talk) 09:03, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Who's the best? I'm the best. The author of this post is stupid! Gif Your .gif images are very cool! Could you show me how to do? Fonts Hello! I saw PATAFONT and I like it so I install it on my computer, but whatever, I wanna know, how do you create fonts? If you can answer me explaining how, I'll thank you very much. I almost forgot to respond to this I don't pay a lot of attention. Yes, Maz and I play Minecraft (not giving away names here incase they get taken by the deperately needy). The server is down and the owners say it will be up in 1.5 08:23, February 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I discovered reddit a while ago and I think I found you on there :P Reply I don't have reddit, I can make one though. My MC name is Zypes. By the reply above, if the server is still down I have a nice server that has been running for over 2 years and is still going strong. I need the IP to the server you and rah. 14:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I can't play snapshots because I need optifine or else I lagg way too much, so when it updates to a snapshot I won't be able to play. :( [[User:Mazanaka|''' Mazanaka ]] [[User talk:Mazanaka| Talk ''']] 19:45, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Mooooooo I am 95% sure you're the one who told me to change it to what it is now... Now you're telling me to change it again! D: 14:46, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I kindely ask the author of this filename: Stinger shield.jpg - Patapedia - Pata, Pata, Pata, Pon! - Wikia to please change it to anything else. I am working on a project with the same name which is a important medical device, and I would really appreciate the google result to be higher. Thank you!